


peanut butter

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry for the disturbance, but can you please—“ Once Hide met the eyes of his new neighbour, his eyes widened, while his mouth was still ajar. </p><p>Standing in front of him, in his shirtless glory, was a boy of his age and by far the most attractive guy Hide has ever seen.<br/>The boy raised a brow, amused. He ran his hands through his soft-looking white hair before speaking. “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“I need you.” Hide murmurs absentmindedly. Even worse, his stomach grumbled loudly, and definitely enough to be heard by the guy.</p><p>All Hide wishes right now is for the ground to swallow him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peanut butter

All Hide wants is to eat sandwich in peace but the damned jar of peanut butter had other plans for him.

Nagachika Hideyoshi, a pretty athletic young man, is trying to open a jar of peanut butter for the last thirty minutes. He had been using his entire strength but somehow, the jar wouldn’t budge. He is definitely _not amused_.

“I can’t believe this!” He groans out loud, furrowing his eyebrows and sticking out his bottom lip.

Frustrated, he bites the lid of the jar, trying to pry it open. Instead of the jar being pried open, the grip of his teeth slipped, resulting the jar to hit his gums. Hard.

“MOTHERFUCKING—“ A string of curses filled the house. He licked his gums to check if there was blood, and thank goodness, he tasted no blood.

“What did I do to deserve this? I did nothing wrong! I, Nagachika Hideyoshi did nothing wrong! Well, maybe I cheated in a few exams but. . .” Hide stopped rambling, resorting to just sighing. He was definitely getting hungry now, plus, he’s been craving for peanut butter sandwich since yesterday.

Feeling hopeless, he just decided to get a neighbour to help him out, no matter how ridiculously embarrassing it is.

He trudges out, knocking on the house next door.

 _Come to think of it, I never knew what my new neighbour looks like_ , he thought.

After what seemed like a minute, the door opened, and Hide spoke, not being able to fully meet his neighbour’s face.

“Sorry for the disturbance, but can you please—“ Once Hide met the eyes of his new neighbour, his eyes widened, while his mouth was still ajar.

Standing in front of him, in his shirtless glory, was a boy of his age and by far the most attractive guy Hide has ever seen.

The boy raised a brow, amused. He ran his hands through his soft-looking white hair before speaking. “Do you need anything?”

“I need you.” Hide murmurs absentmindedly. Even worse, his stomach grumbled loudly, and definitely enough to be heard by the guy.

All Hide wishes right now is for the ground to swallow him whole.

“What?” The guy asked, ignoring the funny noise that came from Hide’s stomach. (Hide was definitely thankful for that.)

Hide stopped his lips from quivering and cleared his throat. “What I meant is, I need you to open this jar of peanut butter.”

 _Nice save._ He mentally high-fived himself.

He showed the white-haired guy the jar that caused him a lot of trouble.

“I’ve been trying to open it for like. . . a while, but the jar was so damn stubborn! I mean, I even hit my gums trying to open it earlier!” Hide rambled, while the attractive boy gigged. _Giggled!_

“Let me guess, you were the one screaming earlier, am I right?” Hide nodded his head, scratching his neck while smiling sheepishly.

“Well then, come on in.” The guy motioned for him to enter his house. Hide did. How could he not, this is his chance!

Inside his house was a neat black sofa, and a white shelf stacked with books that seemed to be mysterious and morbid, judging from the titles. The walls were painted muted gray, and over all, the house was neat.

“My name’s Kaneki Ken.” He interrupted Hide from staring at his bookshelves.

“Oh, right. I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi! But I’d prefer it if you call me Hide.” He beamed with a nice, warm smile.

“Hide, huh?” Kaneki returned the smile. “So. . . where’s the jar?”

“Here!” Hide gave him the jar.

Kaneki inspected the jar before gripping the lid and turning it. Much to Hide’s surprise, the jar immediately opened.

“Kaneki . . .” Hide paused. “Are you a superhero? Do you possess super-strength that is enough to lift ten cars and a whole continent?”

Kaneki, on the other hand, just chuckled. “Well, Hide, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but it says _open counterclockwise_ on the lid.”

Hide gaped. "Who even made that jar? I’m gonna fight them! Why would they want to make a jar with a lid that opens when turned counterclockwise! This is atrocious!”

Kaneki raised a brow, before opening his mouth to speak, but the door suddenly opened, interrupting them both.

Stood there was a dark-haired girl, with a long fringe covering her right eye. She had a pale, slender body stature. She just looked at Hide and then at Kaneki, and Hide _swore_ that the girl let out a lopsided mischievous smirk before monopolizing the couch.

But all Hide did was purse his lips. Of course, this stupidly stunning white-haired guy is taken. Heck, Hide didn’t even know if Kaneki likes boys! He looked at the mysterious girl and Kaneki, realizing that they were perfect for each other, as they were both attractive. He sighed, once again.

“Hide, this is Kirishima Touka-san. . . Touka-san, this is Nagachika Hideyoshi-kun,” Kaneki announced.

“Oh, it’s just Hide, Touka-chan!” He chirped with a grin on his face.

Touka, on the other hand. raised a brow, muttering incoherent phrases by the lines of _why_ _is he so damn happy_ and _he’s blinding me_. Hide almost laughed.

“Well, nice meeting you both! Oh, and Kaneki, thanks for. . .” Hide raised the jar on his hand, because it would be embarrassing to announce that he had to get help from Kaneki in opening the jar. As a reply, Kaneki just waved his hand, a closed-lip smile seen on his features.

* * *

 Hide couldn’t sleep. He tossed, and turned, _and tossed and turned and tossed and turned. . ._ No, he couldn’t keep his heart still. Through the night and until now, Hide was thinking of Kaneki, and his cute smile and his stormy eyes and the way he looks everytime Hide does something embarrassing. . .

 _Stop!_ He thought. _Kaneki is taken. You’ve got no chances at all. Not even one. Nope. Nada. Zero._

He shut his eyes tight, slapping his cheeks, making them redder. Before Hide knew it, the sun’s rays hit his eyes. He groaned, because he only had three hours of sleep. Thankfully, it’s Saturday, so it’s okay to laze off and all that.

He stood up, taking a shower and dressing himself with his usual casual look and his orange headphones. He glanced at the clock. _Eight-seventeen AM. Still too damn early._

He decided to get coffee. He went to the famous coffee shop near his place. Hide thought that caffeine would make him stay awake. Ordering his coffee, he looked around the place, until he saw Kaneki at the far corner of the shop, enjoying what seemed to be black coffee while reading a book. Kaneki must have noticed that Hide was staring, so he looked up and saw Hide. Smiling, Kaneki motioned for Hide to share a table with him.

 _This is a chance! Wow, I actually got a chance to talk to him._ Hide smiled at himself.

“Yo, Kaneki!” He approached his table, grinning. The sunlight shone on Hide, making him look like the sun incarnate.

“Good morning, Hide,” Kaneki spoke. Hide swooned in his mind.

“So. . . What’cha reading?” Hide peeked at the book Kaneki was reading. _The Black Goat’s Egg, huh? Seems weird._

“It’s a mystery novel by Takatsuki Sen. She’s my favourite author, you know? What about you, Hide? Do you like books?”

Hide took a sip from his coffee. “Well, everytime I read a book, I get lost in the words! Not in the good way. No, definitely not. . . Oh, hey, come to think of it, I read mangas! They’re a form of literature too, right?”

Kaneki rubbed his chin. “Technically, yes. Hm, so I assume you only read books with pictures or any kind of visual aid?”

Hide nodded enthusiastically. “Mhm, yeah, I guess you could say that.”

They drank their coffees in silence for a while. Well, not until Hide spoke.

“So. . . how’s you and your girlfriend?” Hide mentally punched himself, because he would definitely not want Kaneki to talk about his Touka.

Kaneki’s mouth was agape for a second, Hide noticed. However, he recovered quickly. “Girlfriend? What girlfriend?”

Hide narrowed his eyes at Kaneki in a joking manner. “Touka-chan. She’s your girlfriend, right?”

Kaneki, unable to keep himself still, started chuckling loudly. _Even his laugh is so damn sexy,_ Hide noted. _But why is he laughing?_

“Touka-san isn’t my girlfriend! In fact, Touka-san has her own girlfriend.”

Hide, smiling wildly, did a little happy dance in his head.

“Yes—!” He exclaimed, but realizing what he said, he disguised it with a cough. “I mean, really? But you’re a gorgeous guy, so it’s pretty impossible for you to not have a girlfriend, you know?”

Kaneki quirked a brow, before plastering a mischievous smirk on his features. “So you think I’m gorgeous?”

Hide slapped his mouth with his hand. His cheeks were reddening, and his eyes were wide. As for Kaneki, well, he looked like he was enjoying Hide looking flustered.

“Hmm, Hide?” Kaneki leaned closer to Hide.

“Y-Yes! I mean no! U-um what I meant is, yes, you are attractive. I’m saying this in the most p-platonic way possible!” Hide spoke, his voice seemed to rise an octave higher.

Kaneki cannot contain himself once again, and laughed. The crinkles by the side of his eyes were subtle, but Hide noticed them all. His hand was covering his mouth, and Hide thought it was cute. Adorable, even.

“W-Well, Hide. . .” Kaneki straightened his back, trying to regain his composure. “You’re the attractive one here.”

Hide spat his coffee. _Totally not attractive._

He shakily pointed a finger to himself. “M-Me? Attractive? Pfft, what a joke.”

Kaneki rested his head on his palm, looking intently at Hide. “I like your hair. It’s very fluffy, and the shade of golden blond is perfect.

Kaneki reached for Hide’s hair, ruffling it. Once Hide retreated his hands, Hide immediately longed for the touch.

Hide’s heart was racing. No one’s complimented him like this before. He didn’t know what to answer, so he just lowered his hand, trying to hide his blushing face.

“B-But. . .”

“No buts, Hide. Let’s have coffee again sometime.” Kaneki stood up.

“Y-You mean, like a d-date?”

Kaneki smiled and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, a date.”

Hide grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna be a lobster


End file.
